Abandoning plugging plays an important part in providing an isolating complex for a well which shall exhibit an absolute durability. Only in such a case can a reliable protection of the environment be provided against penetration of biologically contaminated media from the surface into hydrodynamically open levels and therefrom to the surface of buried industrial wastes and toxic gases, radioactive products of underground nuclear tests and also against seismic consequences caused by changes in the strain state of rock masses.
Similar requirements are imposed on insulating complexes of separating bridges.
In making artificial well bottoms a mechanical stability of the complex against the action of a drilling tool should be provided.